


One That Loved Not Wisely

by JunChai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), BoMass Keith and co, Dragons, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Lore, Half-Galra!Keith, I'm trying to use vld phrases, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mystery, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), altean lore, altean!lance, klance, probably some smexy stuff later, slowburn, switching POVs, there's magic and stuff, uhm kinda a fantasy/sci-fi combo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunChai/pseuds/JunChai
Summary: Set in a world of magic, dragons, and more, three kingdoms find themselves intertwined in battle. For Daibazaal, there is only one goal: power and domination. The fight started with Altea many years ago, but as Altea tiptoes on the edge of collapse, the Galra turn their sights on the kingdom of humans. Formerly a welcoming nation to all, the rulers of Garrison must decide how to prevent their own kingdom from falling to the hands of the Galra and doing so may mean an alliance and a declaration of war, but even still, Altea is weak and Garrison is far behind in magic and technology. What will it take to preserve their freedom?Keith and Lance are two from entirely different worlds, but they find their paths entangled from all directions as Daibazaal pushes the other two kingdoms together and well-kept secrets finally find their way to the light.





	1. Rockberries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, Guys! I've spent a lot of time planning this story out so I really hope that it ends up enjoyable. I'll probably edit the tags as I go along. There will be adult content, but I will try my best to give you warnings before the chapter so that you can avoid anything that makes you uncomfortable. Anything else? I guess we'll see :D
> 
> Disclaimer for those that have read Othello: Neither Lance nor Keith will kill the other, no no, but. . . the title does have meaning ;)
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and of course, kudos! I really do love reading your comments though. Sometimes your hopes and predictions even inspire my work so ;;;)  
> I should have the next chapter up within a week because it is already almost finished. It will be a bit longer and introduce you to dragons. This story will be a slowburn so be prepared for plenty of warming up before we get into some real conflict.  
> ***UPDATE*** I know, I promised a week, but. . . I lied. A friend of mine asked me to transcribe and arrange an audition piece for her and play the accompaniment so the past week has had me hunched over notation software instead of Word. Good news, the chapter is almost finished and I think you'll be happy with it. Bad news, you'll have to wait just a little longer.

     The walls of the cell were cold and unnervingly smooth. It seemed everything in this place was cold and unnerving, dark and miserable. Lance wondered how the Galra could possibly survive without an ounce of sunlight or homely decoration. It was so dull, sterile, so very Galra in nature. Lance wondered if the Galra even felt emotion like the humans and Alteans did. They surely didn’t seem to share that emotional connection. Fortunately, he was used to unnerving. He had to be. The situation may not have been what one would consider ideal, but Lance was confident that he could survive this. After all, there were tales of humans who had returned.

     A brutal crunch had Lance coughing up what looked like a sweet juniberry but had the anatomy of a rock. How long had he been forced to suffer this deception? It had to have been at least two, maybe three, quintants by now. So far, Lance had not found Galra prison to be nearly as gruesome as he had expected. The only suffering that he seemed to endure was that of boredom and the pitiful food that had him hacking more than an Altean duflax. He couldn’t let this blind him. Three quintants wasn’t very long.

     The dull clank of boots echoed against the metal flooring of the hallway beyond the bars of the cell and instantly pulled Lance’s attention from the glob on his platter. He had been waiting for this moment since this platter had been set in front of him, a chance to take action. If he could get the guard riled up, it might be enough of a distraction for him to take the upper hand. He had thought this through. At least, he had thought through enough to get him off the cell floor. If he made it further than that, he would be going in blind, but Lance was no coward and he was not one to sit still for long. “Hey, Fluffy. You call this food?” Lance called the dobosh that violet entered his field of view. He tossed the rockberry through the bars of the cell from where he sat, back against the wall, so that it knocked the Galra square in the temple.

     The Galra stopped in his tracks, but he didn’t move to face Lance. He simply stood impeccably still, unnervingly still. It was only when the Galra turned his head that Lance finally came to process the situation. “You are not especially wise for the Altean Commander of Knights.”

     The snow-colored tresses that came cascading around the sharp features of the Galra’s face in shorter strands and down his back in a messy braid caught Lance’s attention immediately. This wasn’t good. There were very few Galra with such hair and if the golden band around his crown had anything to say, Lance had more than likely just thrown food at the Galran crown prince. Of all the situations he could find himself in. . .

     There was an unnerving silence for several moments before the Galra finally knelt down to pick up the berry, his striking yellow eyes redirecting to observe the object that was the source of the faint darker purple mark just below the corner of his brow. When Lance noticed the mark, he found himself surprised. The Galra’s face appeared much less furry than he had assumed. In fact, with the exception of the violet tint, his skin appeared rather similar to that of his own. Now that he was looking, he couldn’t seem to stop himself from noticing all the little irregularities that this Galra displayed. Smooth skin, snow-kissed hair, small stature. . . There was something odd about him.

     Just as Lance was leaning in to try to get a better look at his face, the Galra stood and stepped up to the bars of Lance’s cell. His eyes weren’t on Lance however. They still gazed dismissively at the berry that he rolled between delicately gloved fingers. Something about the way he refused to look at him ticked Lance off. Was he trying to be condescending?

     “They will take you to the arena tomorrow.” The words were sudden and soft, but they still possessed an edge that had Lance grinding his teeth in irritation. “It is much too bad that you will not be able to see the sunlight through the gate on the other side. It is quite lovely. Some might say. . . liberating. You will need this if you plan to live tomorrow.” Then, his hand was reaching through the bars and opening Lance’s fingers so that the other could place the berry right in the center of his palm. “Don’t fight too hard.”

     “I’ll fight as much as it takes. I won’t surrender to you.” Lance found himself spitting the words at the other as he yanked his hand back, letting the berry fall to the floor of the cell.

      “Yes, I imagine it would be hard to surrender to someone who will not be fighting you.” The Galra pulled his hands back as well, seemingly unoffended by any of Lance’s actions.

     Lance was offended though. “What? Afraid you’ll ruin your royal gloves?” At Lance’s words, the yellow of his eyes seemed to expand. It was the first expression that the Altean had seen him make.

    “You know who I am?”

     “It would be a little hard not to notice, don’t you think?” Lance could feel the smug grin stretch across his face. He wasn’t sure why this should have surprised the Galra so much, but he felt victorious at the change in dynamic.

     But a smirk tugged at the corner of the other male’s lips. “You don’t know who I am.” And it definitely sounded like a statement this time.

     “I just said that I did.”

     “No. You made two mistakes.”

     A scowl erased the grin from Lance’s face. “There is no way---”

     “You avoided direct confirmation. . .” A black-gloved finger slowly emerged in isolation from its counterparts. “And you assumed that my status and appearance would make me easily recognizable.”  A second finger negated the isolation of the first. “Who am I?”

     Lance’s eyes locked on those mysterious yellow orbs. How did he even see with those things? “You’re the crown prince.”

     “Not quite.”

     “What?”

     “Vrepit sa, Commander. You would be wise to remember my words.” With a nod of his head, the Galra turned on his heels and started back in the direction he had been headed prior to the disruption, leaving Lance in a stupor. Who was that if not the crown prince? As far as Lance knew, common Galra didn’t wear crowns or royal garments. Could he have been a noble? Did the Galra have nobility?

     After the initial shock of his visitor and the preponderance of his identity, Lance’s mind settled on replaying their conversation. There was something very off about that Galra. What the hell was he talking about? Don’t fight too hard? Of course, he was going to fight. He was the commander of Altea. He would never go down without a fight.

     Sleep became harder to come by as Lance lost himself in dissecting the conversation and eventually drifting thoughts of his family. It wasn’t long before the clank of boots had returned, only this time there were more of them and they belonged to the feet of guards that heaved him off his own feet and dragged him down the hall for the first time since he had arrived.

     _“They will take you to the arena tomorrow.”_

     The faint voice repeated in his head. What was the arena?

     Lance’s question was answered not long after it was formed when he found himself behind another set of bars looking out at a vast circle of red dirt, surrounded by walls towering feet above and fading into stands of raging Galra. There was no doubt in his mind. This was the arena.

     _“Don’t fight too hard.”_

And as a horn sounded, the gate in front of Lance rattled open. 

 

* * *

                                                    

     _“You’re not like the others, are you?”_

_“I’m not?”_

_“No, you’re not. I can see the pain in your eyes and the kindness.”_

_“How can you see anything in my eyes?”_

_“It’s a gift. I could teach it to you.”_

     Keith was already tiring of the pointless conversation. Comments circled the table, arguments shot back and forth, no conclusions were met. It was indisputably the same as it always was. He had only just returned to Garrison to find Shiro was right about to enter a meeting with the ambassadors from Altea. Of course, Shiro insisted that Keith join as his seneschal.

     “It’s only right that you’re aware of what is happening.” he had professed. “Keith, this alliance very well could mean some drastic changes for you especially. Please just come listen.”

     So Keith surrendered as he usually did to Shiro. He fully understood the importance and the significance of these meetings. Keith just wasn’t like the other members of the court. He hated being cooped up in a room and forced to engage in idle discussion over demands that they already knew they would eventually meet.

     “King Iverson, I urge you to reconsider. Altea is stronger than we appear, but neither of us is a match for Daibazaal. They have the Altean Commander of Knights and are currently in control of a quarter of your kingdom. We have no room for argument.” the crown princess of Altea responded to a series of protests from the Garrison court.

    “And how do you propose we go about this arrangement? Garrison has long been at peace with every kingdom. There are Galra that live within our walls. An alliance with Altea could very well mean a war within our own borders.”

     “I am aware of the worry that your Galran citizens must feel towards Altea for our longstanding conflict with their people, but we are not here to encroach upon your kingdom or its people. We simply wish for an alliance against Daibazaal, a common enemy.”

     “I am afraid that a common enemy will not be enough insurance for Garrison to trust your intentions. My people have far too much at stake in this war.”

     “If I may, Your Majesties?” A ginger-haired man that Keith recognized as the Altean royal advisor interrupted. “I have a proposition that may suit both kingdom’s needs.”

     “You may speak, Coran.” the princess affirmed.

     “Garrison needs a wee bit of insurance that Altea will not meddle in the kingdom’s inner affairs and Altea needs a wee bit of insurance that Garrison will honor an alliance to our kingdom before another. Garrison and Altea need to be linked at the ears like a pack of yalmor. Something that makes it impossible for each to be apart. . .” And then he was leaning over to whisper something in her ear. The princess nodded as she seemed to agree with whatever he had whispered to her and cleared her throat.

     “Coran has brought to my attention that Altea must offer your kingdom something worthy of recognition in order for our kingdom to provide the most appealing offer for alliance. I agree. Therefore, as crown princess of Altea and the sitting ruler of Altea, I’d like to offer our kingdom’s greatest treasure, the compass stone. With this proposition, both Altea and Garrison would have access to the very heart of Altean Alchemy. The Sages of Oriande will train those humans who possess the strongest quintessence so that our knights may unite against the Galra.”

     Keith didn’t miss the small curve of King Iverson’s lips as the princess presented her offer. It was undeniably an offer worthy of recognition. Garrison had long been behind in the ways of magic that Altea had thrived in and the ways of technology that the Galra possessed. It was the reason they had lost ground so quickly when the Galra had turned against them. Despite the comparatively short length of time that Daibazaal had been directing its fire towards Garrison, they had lost much more than Altea had in the decades that their conflict has lasted.

     “A worthy offer indeed, Your Highness.” King Iverson responded. “Consider Garrison your new ally. I will have my scribes draft the treaty immediately so that your advisor may review it.”

     With that simple statement, the princess’ face lit up far brighter than Keith had ever seen. There was no denying her beauty or her strength and one look at Shiro told Keith that he was thinking the same and more. Keith kicked the commander’s shin under the table and he immediately turned his eyes to Keith, but the latter kept his gaze directed towards the conversation. Shiro seemed to get the message.

     “Thank you, King Iverson. You will not regret this decision, I assure you.” The princess stood, and the rest of the table followed suit, the royals bowing their heads and the court bowing at the waist as was customary of Garrison etiquette. “As a token of our gratitude, I would like to invite your royal court and all potential sages to participate in the Altean Juniberry Festival, one movement from today.”

     “We humbly accept your offer, Princess Allura. Court dismissed.”

 

* * *

 

 

     As the gate rattled open, Lance found himself being shoved forward into the red dirt. The arena was empty at the time except for a few misplaced weapons, scraps, and what appeared to be barrels of. . . something. Lance wasn’t naïve. He knew what this meant. No sooner had he knelt to pick up a small slingshot, than the gate at the other side of the arena rattled open and a creature much larger than he came charging out. The creature was sturdy and very Altean in figure, but the horns and large ears, glowing eyes and rocky integument surely distinguished it from his own species. This wouldn’t be the first time that Lance had faced an opponent like this. He was confident.

     . . .Or maybe not. The creature barreled past him, leaving him just barely enough time for his feet to pull him abruptly to the side, slinging his body to the ground in the process. Lance felt a bitter sting in his arm. He managed to dodge the creature’s blade, but he couldn’t avoid friction. There was a strangled roar from the creature behind him and Lance lifted his head to find the beast already charging again. He rolled swiftly from under the creature’s feet and launched up onto his own.

     They danced around each other like this, the creature charging and Lance evading its blows, for what seemed like vargas before Lance finally took a blow and was thrown into one of the barrels. The barrel snapped under his weight and Lance was left sitting in a pile of the same inedible berries that he had tried to eat yesterday as they trickled out into the dirt from underneath him. Memory of the Galra from the day before resurfaced and the gentle feeling of his hands as they placed the berry back into his own.

     _“You will need this if you plan to live tomorrow.”_

     Suddenly, the pieces came together. Lance was quick to shoves handfuls of the rockberries into the tattered pockets of his trousers and then he was on his feet again, heart racing and breath hitching, just in time to evade the next charge. The beast rammed right into the barrel that Lance had just escaped and the Altean wasted no time in loading his slingshot with a berry. Then, he waited. The creature rose and shook off his collision. Lance held his breath and aligned his shot with his target. With the release of his breath, his fingers abandoned the band of the slingshot.

     Direct hit. The berry smacked the beast just above the collar. Somehow, that Galra must have known Lance specialized in ranged combat. There was something so strange about him. It was as if his words were a warning and yet a threat all at once.

     The beast prepared for another charge, but Lance remained in place. It was many years ago, before Lance had become commander, that Altea first formed a relationship with the human kingdom of Garrison and those several years ago, Lance had learned a thing or two. The humans may have been devoid of Altean magic and Galran technology, but they possessed a range of skills vastly different from that of the Alteans. Polen-Bol was a frightening power.  

     The beast surged forward, but its sprint quickly turned into a stagger and then it was face-down in the dirt. The stands roared with approval and Lance could feel his stomach churn. He may have been conditioned for battle, but crowds leisurely cheering over people sent to kill each other was another thing. This was sick.

     From the other side of the arena, next to the broken barrel, a third gate rattled open. Two Galra soldiers came through the gate and dragged the unconscious creature back through the gate.

     _“It is much too bad that you will not be able to see the sunlight through the gate on the other side. It is quite lovely. Some might say. . . liberating.”_

     And through that third gate, Lance caught a glimmer of hope.

_“Don’t fight too hard.”_


	2. Airborne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 2 is finally here! Thanks for your patience!
> 
> In this chapter, we get dragons, broganes, some Lance arc confusion, more plot hints, and a little klancey interaction. Ready? Great. Since I'm trying to use a lot of actual vld phrases and terms, I feel like the story might get a little confusing if you aren't understanding how those things fit in and what they mean in the context of this AU so I'll probably making a reference post on my Tumblr that you can refer to if you find yourself lost. I'll keep you posted on that ;)
> 
> Next chapter, expect some more klancey crap, Keith arc confusion, more plot hints, a look into the Garrison-Altea alliance, and more!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Reference post: https://chaitii.tumblr.com/post/179764781106/references-for-one-that-loved-not-wisely

     _“Welcome to the Voltron Coalition, Commander McClain.” a voice stirred Lance from his state of unconscious, but when he opened his eyes, all he could see was darkness. “It seems that you’ve had quite the week. Lucky for you, you are an asset that we cannot afford to lose. You just rest there for a while and we’ll have you home in no time. Sweet dreams, Commander.”_

     “You look worse than a human after their first glass of nunvill, my boy.”

     “It’s a side effect of not being able to see my princess in so long.” Lance responded with his usual flirtatious implications despite the stinging pain that he could feel all throughout his body. “Speaking of, where is Allura? We have a meeting with the court in two vargas and I haven’t seen her since my return.”

     “Why, she has been meeting with the court already! They’ve agreed upon a treaty with Garrison while you were imprisoned. How are you faring?” The older, mustached man leaned in with the question as if to get a better look. Lance responded in turn by placing a hand over his chest in mock astonishment.

     “Me? I’m fantastic! A little beat up, I guess, but it surprisingly wasn’t much worse than any other pain I’ve felt in my years of battle. I think my pride was hurt the most.”

     “I do wonder how you managed to escape. You got out of there faster than an angry klanmüirl!”

     “Actually, I’m not sure. I remember an arena, fighting, and then everything goes blank. Oh, and the food. The food was really awful. I swear they gave me rocks!”

     “You really don’t remember? My, that is peculiar.”

     “Isn’t it? If I didn’t have all these bruises, I’d think it was just a dream.”

     “Yes, I’m surprised your wounds aren’t worse. They say that when Commander Shiro of Garrison escaped, the Galra had robbed him of his arm! I’ve just seen it for myself.” Coran exclaimed, gesturing wildly to his arm in a way that only Coran could make look natural. “You should still go spend a minute in a cryopod. It’ll heal those wounds right up.”

     “That’s where I’m headed right now. If you see Allura, tell her that her knight is shining his armor.” Lance left Coran with a fleeting wink and headed for the healing chamber on the other side of the floor from the throne room. The chamber was home to numerous horizontal tubes that diagnosed wounds and illnesses and filled with a healing liquid when turned on, the magic of Altean medicine. Once Lance had settled into one, it didn’t take long for the pain to stop and the sliding glass on top to open so that he could step out.

     Grabbing a towel from the shelves by the door, Lance quickly dried off his caramel hair and slipped into a clean, untorn pair of breeches and a blue tunic with ruffled sleeves, suitable for meeting with the court. As he reached for the handle to pull open the door to the hall, the door came swinging open. Lance narrowly missed getting hit.

     “Lance!” an elegantly accented voice called from the other side of the door frame. When she saw him step out of the radius of the door’s swing, her face twisted into an apologetic expression.

     “Princess, I’ve been looking for you.” Lance cooed, allowing a sultry smirk to take root on his lips. Allura didn’t look impressed, but Lance was used to her disapproval of his flirting.

     “Lance, I’ve been worried. It seems you are doing much better though. No one knew what to think when the Galra had taken you after the last battle. Thankfully, your stay was short-lived and your wounds as well.” True to her word, the princess did look relieved to see him well. The thought made Lance feel warm. “I’m sorry I haven’t seen you since earlier. I’ve been so busy preparing for the humans’ arrival. We must get this treaty signed right away before the Galra learn of our plans. We can strike them while they’re unprepared.”

     “Coran mentioned an alliance with Garrison. You’ve met with them already?”

     “Yes, we’ve already come to an agreement. They’ll be sending their finest knights along with the crown prince tomorrow to sign the treaty. I’ve offered them training with the Sages of Oriande.”

     “What?” the response came with unbidden shock. “How could you offer them something so dangerous? What if they turn against us? Altean Alchemy is our protection. Allura, they have Galra within their own kingdom!”

     “It was Coran’s suggestion. They’re in no position to make enemies of us. A quarter of their kingdom belongs to Daibazaal.”

     “I see. Zarkon is becoming bolder.”

     “That’s why this treaty is so important, Lance. If we let them take control of Garrison, they will surely overpower us. I need you to be in top condition to meet their court tomorrow. You should get some rest. I’ve delayed your meeting with the court for today and called for your family.”

     “I’m always in top condition for you, Princess.” Allura gave him a lighthearted scoff and a shove to the shoulder as she turned around to the leave.

     “Rest, Lance. I won’t carry you to court tomorrow.”

     Despite his dismissal of her words, Lance fully intended to abide by her wishes. Walking the four flights of steps to his chambers was no sweat after his stay in the cryopod so it didn’t take but a minute for Lance to settle into his mattress and less than a minute for his eyes to pop back open.

     He sat up quickly when his mind registered what his eyes had seen. On his desk, a card stood propped on its edges and next to it, a berry so familiar and yet so foreign. Lance approached his desk cautiously, taking the berry gently into his palm before enclosing it into a fist. There was absolutely no way this could be real.

 

* * *

 

 

     “She missed you.”

     “She made it very apparent.”

     “I missed you, too, Keith. You look paler every time you return. It worries me.”

     “Don’t worry, Shiro. They wouldn’t suspect me of anything. There’s nothing to worry over.”

     “I suppose, but I’ll still worry.” Shiro reached a hand for the other male’s head with that caring smile of his and ruffled his mess of hair. Keith hated it when he did that or at least, he claimed to, but he knew that if he was honest, he truly appreciated every ounce of affection that Shiro showed him. Orphans didn’t often receive hair ruffles. Though Keith’s situation was stranger than any he knew of, he had to consider himself lucky to at least have Shiro.

     A light huff beside them had both boys directing their attention to the small, red dragon. With a sigh, Keith stepped forward and continued polish the scales along the white stripe that ran between her black eyes. Red always seemed so needy upon Keith’s returns. “Have you heard anything from the north?”

     “No. The area is still under Galra control. We are in a very compromised position, Keith. The North is the center of our food supply. We need this alliance with Altea or we won’t have the resources and power to take the land back.”

     Right. The alliance. Garrison had been considering this for a long time, before Keith had even left the kingdom. Before Keith had left, the alliance would have solved all of their problems, but now. . . “Lotor has been ordered to destroy the area.”

     “What?”

     “Zarkon ordered Lotor to extract all the quintessence from the North if we ally with Altea. If this alliance goes through, we could lose our food supply and an entire quarter of our kingdom.”

     “Do we have any other option?”

     “No. You’re right. We need the alliance, but we also need to think about our internal struggle. This may be a problem that we have to handle ourselves.”

     “We’re no match for the Galra as we stand, Keith. Our technology is far less advanced, and we don’t have the upper hand.”

     “I know. We need a bargaining chip.”

     “And you have an idea?”

     “No, I have nothing.” Keith sighed, letting his arms drop to his sides in exasperation. Red started at the sudden movement. “What could we possibly hold hostage when Daibazaal doesn’t care for anything but power?”

     Shiro responded by placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “It’s my job to figure that out. You don’t have to carry the world on your shoulders alone. You should focus on packing for now. We leave for Altea tomorrow.”

     “I’m going, too?”

     “Of course. Prince James is going, after all. He will be learning from the Sages of Oriande along with the other selected knights. You should train with them, too, Keith. There is no doubt that they would find you worthy.”

     “I wouldn’t be so sure, Shiro. The Alteans don’t know who I am yet.”

     “Wouldn’t they respect you more if they did?”

     “Not even you believe that.”

     “It might be hard for them to accept you at first, but you, Keith, you’re special. You’re proof that peace can exist.”

     Keith couldn’t find the words to respond. He wasn’t sure that Shiro was right about this one, but he never had the heart to tell him. Shiro had taken it upon himself to raise Keith when he had nothing. He believed in Keith and Keith was always afraid of letting him down.

     “I’m going to take Red for a ride. I’ll be back in time to pack for Altea.” he stated, pulling his riding saddle from the rack and heaving it up onto the dragon’s back. Red may have been small for a dragon, but she was still much taller than Keith.

     “Alright. Be careful. There may be more Galra around than we know.”

     “You don’t have to remind me.” Keith assured as he led Red from the dragon’s keep. Shiro followed him out into the open field and stood back as Keith mounted with little difficulty.

     “Only because you never listen.” the other sighed, but he was smiling and Keith knew that he secretly enjoyed their banter.

     “If you know, then why do you bother?” Keith responded teasingly though he didn’t give Shiro a chance to respond. Red took off straight for the clouds.

     Finally, Keith finally felt free. It had been so long since he could touch the sky. It had been so long since he could feel Red purr beneath him as the wind held his hair captive and blew his worries far away. It was liberating.

     Everyone knew that Keith belonged in the sky. It was no surprise when Shiro had chosen him for Commander of Winged Knights. It was no surprise again when Keith’s disciplinary issues and status had prevented King Iverson from giving him the position. Keith knew that he was good. He was the best at flying in all of Garrison, the fastest, the best at maneuvering. However, he also knew that he was much too complicated, unsure of himself, and impulsive to make a good leader. He didn’t want to be commander.

     The strangled cry of a dragon broke him from his thoughts as Red bristled beneath him. Keith was nearing North Garrison and it was becoming more and more obvious as even the air started to feel of corrupted quintessence. This is the exact opposite of what Shiro had cautioned Keith to do, but reckless was in Keith’s nature and he needed to see the situation in the north to find a weakness to exploit.

     Keith landed Red in the Olkarion forest just outside of the northern border and dismounted. He could feel that Red was wary of the situation that he was putting them in. Brushing brows, they each closed their eyes as Keith brought his hands up to cup the horns that framed her face. She may not have been able to speak to Keith, but once a dragon and its bvada - as they were called in the homeland of the dragons - had bonded, they were able to communicate through thought transference. Red was telling him that she understood.

     A burst of air washed over Keith as his dragon took to the skies for a dragon’s eye of the North. Keith, on the other hand, was prepared for a little earthbound reconnaissance. The Olkarion forest was west of the three kingdoms, stretching from the southern border of Daibazaal to the southern border of Altea and leaving Garrison trapped between. It made for the perfect unofficial base of operations for Keith’s unofficial activities. His feet were familiar with the forest and carried him with ease over the patches of grass and winding roots that were meant to catch unprepared feet until he caught sight of the border between Olkarion and Garrison. Finding a perch wasn’t difficult in the forest so Keith found himself crouched on the branch tree a short distance from the border in no time.

     Keith knew what to expect. He had seen Galran cruelty many times before, but the sight made his stomach churn. There was already a fence surging with corrupted quintessence surrounding the Northern territory and cutting the area off from the rest of the kingdom. The hardest part, however, was that he could see what was inside the fence. A hole the size of the Garrison castle had replaced the village cottages and fields. Humans climbed from the hole with chains binding their ankles and tools in their hands. The Northern Dragon Lair had been torn down and the dragons that remained were in chains of their own and collars that Keith recognized as ability repressors. Keith counted seventeen dragons. The Northern Dragon Lair had held fifty.

     It was no secret that the Galra had sought the power of the dragons since the humans had first discovered Davdabhau, the land of the dragons, many years before. It was also no secret that the Galra had found themselves unable to bond with a dragon. Dragons relied on a deep connection with their rider, but as Keith had come to know, the Galra do not possess an understanding of such emotion. In Daibazaal, there is only power.

     Seventeen. It could work. Dragons were powerful creatures of magic and neither Lotor nor the Galran soldiers accompanying him here would have control over them if they were released. Rather than a bargaining chip, Keith could find a weak link. . . and that weak link was Daibazaal’s own lust for power.

     “Oh, so that’s how we’re going to play. . .” The sudden voice from below startled Keith from his planning.

     “You know it, Baby. Why don’t you come right over here and---” There was a brief silence where Keith could hear some ruffling.

     “Hey!”

     “Sorry, Lance. You’re real sweet, but sweet doesn’t pay here.”

     “Nyma---”

     “Rolo, you got the dragon?”

     “In collar and chains.” Now, Keith was interested. Turning his attention from the northern border to the forest behind him, Keith could make out three figures through the leaves that separated him from the ground: a tall, yellow-skinned female of which he did not know the origin; another tall, but violet-skinned male though he did not appear Galra; and. . . an Altean? Tied to a tree. This should be interesting.

     A quick peek past the leaves and Keith could make out the blue scales of a dragon behind the purple man. It was indeed chained with an ability repressor fastened tight around its neck. So they were working with the Galra.

     “He’ll never let you ride him.” It was the Altean.

     The female sighed and climbed easily onto the dragon’s back followed by the other man. “Sorry, Lance.” The dragon was only a few feet off the ground when Keith decided that he couldn’t let it go. With a rustle of the leaves, he leapt from his branch, bracing himself against the impact as his body collided with the two atop the dragon, sending them all crashing to the ground. Under normal circumstances, Keith would have handled such an attack perfectly, but from the height he had jumped in only his civilian tunic and breeches, he was lucky to manage a sloppy roll before gravity had his back slamming against the ground. The air left his lungs. Red silently called to him as she felt his distress, but he bid her to continue her scouting in the same silent manner. He would be alright.

     There was only a moment for recovery before Keith felt hands on his collar, lifting him roughly to his feet. Keith operated on reflex. An elbow striking right below the jaw and a clean sweep of the feet. The female collapsed back to the ground. Keith found his eyes locking with the icy blues of the Altean who was now in his direct line of sight, but he had no time to dwell on it as he could sense the male draw near for his attack. Their eyes broke as Keith bent his knees into a turn. As he came back around, his feet left the ground and his leg was automatically extending to knock the man square in the chest. Keith unbuckled his belt and used it to cinch both the male and the female’s wrists together behind their backs before they had the chance to protest.

     The blue dragon was already back on the ground, so Keith took the opportunity to grab the Galran key from the man’s belt. Then, he approached the dragon with a soothing hand caressing the length of his neck. He was much larger than Red, but it was obvious that he was full dragon. Keith could hardly reach the chains around his head to unlock them. Once he was free of all the unwanted bindings, the dragon bristled, and Keith knew enough of dragons to step back.

     “I was about to call you my hero, but you freed my dragon before me.” The voice drew Keith’s attention back to the Altean bound to the tree. He wore an expression that Keith could only describe as an amused pout. Keith gave the irritated dragon one last glance before he strode over to the tree and pulled his knife from the sheath around his thigh.

     “I like dragons more than I like people.” He cut the rope.

     “I never would have guessed.” the Altean replied, sending a suggestive look in the direction of the two bound dragon thieves before his eyes settled back on Keith with a bit of shock. “Wait a minute. . . You’re human. Did you escape from North Garrison? How did you escape the Galra?”

     Keith was silent for a moment, debating just how much information he should give away to a strange Altean so far from home. “Why is an Altean so far north?” The other’s eyes seemed to narrow slightly at the comment. Keith felt his own follow suit, but the Altean almost immediately let out a laugh. It was boisterous and stunning, and Keith thought that maybe the Altean used this laugh a lot. If he were a normal human, he probably would have fallen for it, too.

     Then, there was a hand clapping him familiarly on the shoulder. “You must not get out very much, Buddy. Altean merchants often use this path to travel to North Garrison and the kingdoms west of the Olkari forest.” His smile didn’t fade.

     “So, you’re an Altean merchant? With a dragon? Traveling by means of the Olkari forest?” The Altean seemed to understand the meaning of Keith’s words and his smile faltered just a bit, but he quickly regained his composure and threw an arm roughly around Keith’s shoulder with another laugh. The feeling was uncomfortable.

     “You know, you’re in rather good shape for someone escaping from Galran enslavement.” The words came out sounding a little bitter to Keith and he couldn’t help the slight curl of his own bitterness that lifted a corner of his lips.

     “Oh, I didn’t tell you? I’m actually not from North Garrison. I’m a merchant from Central Garrison. We often use this path.”

     The smile dropped from the Altean’s face. “I don’t believe you.”

     “The feeling is mutual.”

     The Altean removed his arm and leaned in, almost touching noses with Keith. “You’re rather suspicious. I should take you in to the Ministry of Justice.”

     “I just saved you!” Keith rose from his knees and stepped back in a huff. “You should be thanking me!”

     “Oh, is that what that was? I thought you were just falling from that tree. I was considering sending Blue to help you out, but it was kinda fun to watch.”

     “You’re insuffer---”

     A stifled laugh behind them startled Keith and he was immediately turning on his heels. The thieves were still tied together with his belt, but they seemed to have come to their senses and there was even a hint of a smile on their faces. The sight of it had anger boiling inside Keith. He all but stomped over to them, raising an arm to reveal the collar that he still held in his hand. “Who gave you this?”

     “From the looks of it, you already know.”

     “But I don’t know.” And suddenly the Altean was standing right next to Keith, hands on his hips and a scowl fixed on the two at their feet. “Where did you get that; what is it; and what did it do to my dragon?”

     “It’s called Hoktril. Galran technology. It inhibits a dragon’s will so that they can control it. They’ve been developing it for years.” Keith responded in the stead of the thieves.

     “And how do you know that? Cozy with the Galra, are you?” the Altean questioned, his scowl turning on Keith.

     “What’s your problem? Shouldn’t you be questioning the thieves who tried to steal your dragon, not disputing everything I say?”

     “Well, maybe you should have let them answer then, instead of sticking your nose in.”

     “You’re the one who---"

     “We got it from a Galran knight. Sengak or something. Said he’d clear the bounty on our heads if we brought him five rideable dragons.” the male thief interrupted. Strangely enough, when Keith turned back to face him, the man’s expression was serious.

     “Sendak.” Keith corrected. “Why are you telling us this?”

     “That jump of yours was pretty daring, Human. Your martial arts isn’t bad either. If someone like you is fighting the Galra, we might stand a chance.” There was a sincere smile on the male’s face now though Keith wasn’t sure if he should trust it.

     “Hey, this kid is just a human peasant. He won’t be fighting the Galra.” All eyes turned on the Altean, as he spoke, to find him glaring in Keith’s direction. Keith inwardly questioned the intelligence of the Altean. Though he wasn’t technically wrong, no normal human peasant would have the means to learn fighting techniques at the level that he just demonstrated. But then again, maybe it was different in Altea. He didn’t argue. “I’ll take you to Central Garrison and these two back to the Altean Ministry of Justice with me. No peasant should be this close to the north right now. It’s not safe.”

     “But flying off with a stranger is safe? I can find my own way back.” Red parroted his thoughts from a distance. He was more than capable of getting back alone.

     “I’m an Altean knight.” The Altean raised his right hand, flashing Keith with a crested ring. “It would be dishonorable to leave a peasant alone in danger.”

     “Really, I’m---”

     The Altean interrupted by grabbing his wrist and dragging him towards the blue dragon. Keith could feel himself flinch. “You can consider it payment for helping me earlier. Get on.” With those words, he released Keith’s wrist and grabbed a rope from his saddlebag. Keith watched him walk back to the thieves and start to tie them more securely together. A sigh escaped his lips. The Altean was pushy and persistent, Keith’s least favorite combination because he found it so difficult to resist. He sent Red the signal to leave without him before he stepped up to the other dragon and he could sense her irritation with him for abandoning her for another.

     The blue dragon was much larger than Red, obviously a pure-blooded dragon unlike his own. He found mounting to be much more difficult than with his small, half-breed though he noticed the subtle way that the blue lowered its shoulders so that mounting would be slightly easier. So it was gentle dragon. The Altean would be gentle then, too.

     After Keith had settled himself into the ornate riding saddle, the Altean smoothly settled in behind him. It wasn’t hard to tell that he was practiced. He mounted easily despite the dragon’s size and settled so gently into the space behind Keith that he hardly disturbed him at all.

     “You can hold on to the cervical spikes here.” As the Altean spoke, he guided Keith’s hands to the closest of the bones that protruded in long spikes all down the back of the dragon’s neck. Keith played along though he knew dragon riding far better than any in Garrison. “Lean forward as we leave the ground.” The Altean reached around Keith’s waist and gripped onto the vertical horns extended from the front of the saddle. Keith could feel himself tense as the other’s arms barely brushed his waist.

     The dragon’s wings extended and forced the air beneath his body as he gently enclosed the captive thieves in one claw. They were airborne.


End file.
